The present invention generally relates to the art of electronic systems and electrical connectors used therein and, particularly, to a simplified connector that connects an electronic device having pin terminals to a substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-168062 discloses a connector in which a module part is slidingly inserted into a guide housing, and a rear end of the module part is lifted by a pivot-like cam means provided in an end portion of the guide housing. Upon insertion, a contact of the other end portion is press-fit to a mother board of an electronic device fixed in the housing by rotating the entire module part, thereby performing the electric connection. However, with such an arrangement, it is difficult to easily connect the module part to the circuit board because a dedicated guide housing or a pivot-like cam means is required.
Alternatively, a simplified structure in which pin-like connector terminals are arranged at the end portion of the module part, recess-like connector terminals for receiving the pin-like connector terminals are arranged on the mother board of the corresponding electronic device, and the pin-like connector terminals are engaged with the recess-like connector terminals to perform the electric connection. Such an arrangement, however, is likely to result in the operator accidentally bending the pins upon making the electrical connection, thereby adversely affecting system performance.
In view of the foregoing problems inherent in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic system and a connector used therein in which the electric connection is performed positively and safely with a simple structure.
To accomplish the above-mentioned objective, the present invention provides for a frame connector. One embodiment of the frame connector includes a hollow portion for receiving a projecting block of a mating connector. Recess portions are provided on an inner circumferential surface of the hollow portion of the frame connector for receiving pin terminals of an electronic device, such as a hard disk drive.
The present invention also contemplates that ribs may be formed between the respective recess portions provided on the inner circumferential surface of the hollow portion of the frame connector.
The present invention also contemplates that the frame connector may have one or more guiding surfaces for guiding a mating connector into engagement with the frame connector. Corresponding guiding surfaces may also be located on the mating connector to ease the insertion of the mating connector into the hollow portion of the frame connector.
The present invention also contemplates a connector system wherein the frame connector is connected to a connector portion of an electronic device, such as a hard disk drive, having a plurality of pin terminals. The frame connector receives each pin terminal in the recess portion of the inner circumferential surface of the hollow portion and is mounted on the connector portion of the electronic device to protect the pin terminals from being bent during mating with a mating connector or otherwise coming into contact with an operator during the mating operation. A mating, or base, connector, is mounted to a substrate. The base connector includes a projecting block including base connector terminals. The projecting block of the base connector is inserted into the hollow portion of the frame connector resulting in the base connector terminals being brought into contact with corresponding pin terminals of the connector portion of the electronic device, thereby completing the electrical connection between the electronic device and the substrate.